


A Proper Fit—Special Nooner Remix

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_remix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco read the Daily Prophet Special Edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Fit—Special Nooner Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Proper Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3331) by Marguerite26. 



> I love letter-fic and creating news articles, so I couldn't resist the ending of your story, Marguerite. I also felt the need to show a bit of Draco's pov, as I adore writing him, and particularly loved your version. I hope you enjoy it! Betad by my sweet Wolfish_cat, and the ever-wonderful Ceria. Thank you both so much for your help. And Thank you to the mods for taking on this fest, because I'd been hoping to be able to play in it again.

The rustle of a newspaper woke Draco from what had been the most blissfully sound sleep since before fifth year. He smiled to himself when his pleasantly aching body reminded him why, and opened his eyes. When he saw that Harry wasn't next to him, he frowned and turned toward the sound he'd been woken by. Harry was leaning over the table, scowling down at the morning papers.

"Potter," he said, his voice still rough with sleep, "what are you doing? It's far too early to be up. Come back to bed." And maybe they could have a repeat of last night. Again. Draco grinned wide. His expression faded when he saw the worry on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just after noon, Draco…the owl brought this. Special Edition." He held up the one-sheet Prophet he had been looking at so Draco could see. Draco raised an eyebrow but took the paper and spread it out in front of himself. There were only three stories. He had to bite back a smirk as the first headline caught his eye.

"POTTER BREAKS ENGAGEMENT 3 DAYS BEFORE WEDDING!"

"Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World…"

Draco rolled his eyes. Ignoring the usual hyperbole that accompanied descriptions of Harry, Draco skimmed down to the Weasley family's reaction.

> Ginny Weasley, the boy hero's bride to be, was devastated. Her family, who have all refused to comment, have all gathered at their parents' home to comfort the heartbroken girl. George Weasley, Proprietor of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, was overheard to say: "It's too bad we didn't know sooner about his inclinations. Perhaps we could have kept him in the family." If the speculation about why the wedding was called off is true (see column three), this may mean that rumors about the second-eldest Weasley brother's proclivities might well be confirmed.

Biting back a chuckle, Draco continued to skim down the column, but the rest was all speculation and innuendo—where was Harry now? Why had he waited so long to come out? Had Weasley always been his beard? Had she known? It was enough to make him want to chuckle again, but he restrained himself and moved on to the next column, which sobered his good mood quite a bit.

"MALFOY-GREENGRASS WEDDING CALLED OFF – ANOTHER BLACK MARK FOR THE MALFOY FAMILY?"

Even before he began to read, he winced, almost hearing his father's reaction even from this distance. Not that his mother would be any more pleased than his father. Still, he'd only promised to marry because he'd thought he couldn't have what he wanted…and yet, here Harry was… The thought had him smiling once more, and gave him enough courage to read the article.

> It seems cancelled weddings are in vogue this year, if the Malfoy and Potter weddings are any indication. Despite the fact that both were within days of occurring — invitations sent, decorations bought, officiants arranged — it seems both grooms have had a very large case of cold feet.
> 
> Astoria Greengrass, former fiancée of Draco Malfoy, seemed unruffled when reporters called on her to get a statement. 'We decided it would be best to call it off now. We both have our own interests, and we agreed we could see to them better on our own.' What those interests might be, speculation abounds. Though she suggests that the wedding was called off by mutual agreement, there has been no word from the Malfoy family about the whole debacle. Perhaps there is more to the story than Miss Greengrass wishes to admit to.

Draco winced again. His mother would never forgive him. She'd been looking forward to this for years. The fact that she would not be getting a wedding, or even a daughter-in-law, would only be likely to make her angrier. Maybe he and Harry should run off together? Let the Wizarding World forget about them for a bit? They could come back again…in, say, ten or twenty years. The furor might have even died down by then.

He skimmed the rest of the article, pleased that there were no statements from either of his parents. Either the reporters hadn't been able to find them for a statement, or they'd been too scared to approach them. Draco thought the second far more likely.

Looking up at Harry, who looked about ready to start pacing, Draco tugged him down onto the bed and kissed him, curling an arm around him to remind them both of why this was the right thing, then looked at the final story.

His eyes widened. Perhaps he should have started with this one?

"MADAM MALKIN EXCLUSIVE: WHAT YOU CAN SEE FROM BEHIND A CURTAIN."

No wonder Harry was getting that wild look in his eyes that suggested he was likely to do something stupid. Draco gave him a squeeze, then began to read.

> Madam Malkin, long-time proprietor of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, offers us this exclusive. It seems that the fabled animosity between Potter and Malfoy may not have been bad blood, but another feeling entirely. 'I was gone only for a moment while the two gentlemen changed,' she tells the Prophet. 'When I returned with a few items for each of them to try on, I found them in quite the compromising position. Well, I hardly wanted to interrupt… It is not my business what they do in private.'
> 
> Madam Malkin went on to tell this reporter that both gentlemen left her store without purchasing their wedding robes, which had been their original intent for coming to her shop. Though she refuses to speculate about whether the two had been seeing each other before their meeting in the shop, or where they might be now, this reporter wonders if the two might be hiding out together somewhere…

Draco's stomach churned. No, his father definitely wouldn't be pleased. Draco was going to have to have a talk with that woman about privacy and when talking to reporters was a Bad Thing. At least it seemed as though she hadn't told them _too_ much…

He glanced at Harry, who still looked desperate to do something stupid. "You really didn't expect this?" he asked.

"Well…something, I suppose. But…a Special Edition?" Harry sounded on the edge of panic.

"Potter," Draco said in his firmest voice, tugging Harry's chin so that their eyes met. "It was going to happen. At least this way, the worst is over…right?" He wasn't happy about the way it had been announced to the world, either, but he wasn't giving this up. Not for anything. Right now, all he could do was hope that Harry felt the same way. Besides, it wasn't like giving this up would make the articles go away.

Harry met his eyes for a moment, the look there so different from their confrontations as boys. Then, Harry had always seemed confident and determined. Now…he just looked lost. "But…"

"No. No buts. Do you want this, or not?" It took everything in Draco to ask the question. But he wasn't going to get a small bit of Harry. He either wanted everything, or nothing at all.

Harry looked at him for a long time, then away, but before he could answer, there was a tapping at the window, and he looked up to see what it was. His eyes grew round. "Oh, god…that's Pigwidgeon…"

Draco frowned, glancing toward the window as well. He could barely make out a tiny fluttering form there, then saw as it tapped at the window again. "Weasley's owl?"

Harry nodded. "I suppose…I should let it in…" He stood and moved to the window, and the shockingly tiny creature darted into the room, and zoomed around like a ricocheting bludger of miniscule proportions, chittering at the top of its tiny voice.

Draco had to stick his fingers in his ears at the racket. "What the bloody hell…?"

After a bit of a chase, Harry managed to catch the thing, though it still continued to chitter at him. Now that it was still, Draco could see that it was chittering specifically at Harry. Obviously chastising him. Good lord, even the Weasley _birds_ were annoying…

Harry was ignoring the bird's chastisement and trying to get the letter off the stupid thing's leg. "Stay still," he growled at it, receiving a nip from it for that. "Ow! Blasted… There. Now…go home. I'll have the hotel owl deliver any answer. Now go away."

He glared at the bird, which continued to chitter angrily at him, only leaving when Harry shooed it out the window. "Stupid…" He grumbled something under his breath. "Never did like that bird…"

Harry stood there for a long moment, looking out the window, and Draco began to wonder if he'd even read the letter the owl had delivered, but finally he looked down and unrolled the parchment. It took a minute, as the thing had been folded and rolled quite small, but finally he got it open and began to read. Draco wasn't sure if he should leave the room to give him a few minutes, but then Harry paled, and he knew that there was no way he would leave him alone right now.

Draco climbed out of bed and moved to his side, curling an arm around him. "That bad?" he asked softly. He might not like Weasley, but the nuisance was still Harry's best friend. He didn't want him hurting because of all of this.

"He…" Harry had to clear his throat to continue, sounding choked. "He says…it's best if I…not come around for a while…"

Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised. "That…sounds surprisingly reasonable…" For Weasley, anyway. Especially given the situation.

"You…don't understand. When Ron's mad…he…gets…mad. And then…it's over. Or at least…I know…he'll _eventually_ get over it…" He frowned. "But this…I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

It was hard not to feel gleeful that Weasley might cut off all contact with Harry, but he knew Harry needed his friends, even if Draco didn't like the smarmy git. "He will," he said softly. "He's never failed to forgive you before, has he?"

"This isn't like anything before. I hadn't hurt his family. This time…" Harry closed his eyes. "Ginny…" He sighed.

"So…you'd rather be trapped in a marriage that you didn't really want just to please them?" he asked, not quite managing to keep the acid from his voice.

Harry looked up at him. "No! No…but…"

"Harry…if they're truly your friends, they'll realize this is for the best. Rather than marrying her and _then_ realizing what you want…"

The look Harry gave him told him that was the wrong way to reassure him. It might have devolved into an argument if there hadn't been another tap at the window, and both men looked up.

Draco winced when he saw his father's eagle owl. Oh, this really wasn't good.

Harry was already reaching out to let the bird in before Draco could stop him. "Wait…no…" Draco flinched as the bird flew at him, flinging a letter at him and swooping back out of the window without waiting for a response. Draco sighed, then leaned down to pick up the missive from his parents. So…would they just disown him, or would it be worse? He unfolded it, and began to read.

"My Son,

"We have received word from the Greengrass family that you have called off the wedding to Astoria.

"As you know, it took a great deal of time for us to find a proper pureblood family who was willing to marry their daughter to the son of a disgraced family such as ours. If you are intent upon throwing away what may well be your only chance to marry and have a proper heir, perhaps you should learn what it is like when those things you do not support disappear. As of this morning, your accounts have been frozen, and will only be restored when you have proven that you are concerned for this family's well-being.

"If you come to see us at the Manor by the end of the day, this can be discussed with some privacy. If you do not appear, we will assume you have chosen to make do without said funds.

"As always, your father,  
"Lucius Malfoy."

It was hardly unexpected, but that didn't make it easier to read. Not quite disownment, but not far from it, either.

Draco had almost forgotten that Harry was right there until he spoke. "You too?" he asked softly.

"Father," he said, as though that explained everything. But then, Harry knew quite a bit a bit about his father. Maybe it would?

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"To come home now…or…go without." He knew his voice was tight, but hopefully Harry would understand, given his own recent missive.

"Oh…Draco…I'm…sorry."

"Yeah…me, too."

The two were quiet for a moment, then Draco sank into the nearest chair. He didn't want to give in, but if Harry decided to go back to the Weaslette… "What are you going to do?" he asked him softly.

Harry sighed, then sat next to him. "I…don't know."

"If you don't want this…" Draco choked out the words. He had always hated to lose. But this…this was worse than any since Harry had first refused to shake his hand.

Harry looked at him, eyes dark. "I do."

"But…?" Draco added, his voice acid.

The hesitation was almost enough to make Draco get out of his chair and tell him to just forget it, but Harry caught his hand. "No but. I don't want her hurting…but marrying her…that would happen anyway. At least this way…she has a chance to…find someone else and be happy. And I have a chance to be happy, too."

The words were enough to bring a smile to Draco's face. "We. We have a chance." He pushed back the giddy feeling at his own words, then leaned in and kissed Harry. Just as their lips met, there was another tapping at the window. Draco looked towards it and scowled. "Who the…?"

Harry's eyes widened. "That's a Ministry owl."

Draco bit his lip. This couldn't be good…could it? "Harry…maybe…"

"It's probably just a job they need me on, Draco…" He didn't sound as certain as Draco was sure he wanted to, but still, he got to his feet and moved to the window. "I should check. Just to be sure."

The owl fluttered in, landing on the surface nearest the window, then held out its leg. Draco watched as Harry took the letter, then nodded to the bird, which swooped away, and closed the window behind it. Once it was gone, he unrolled the parchment and began to read. Draco watched, waiting for his reaction, but at first, there was nothing.

Then he looked up and smiled at Draco. "It's…well…he's offered me time. Says I've more than earned it…"

Draco frowned. "Sounds like he doesn't want you there," he said. "Who? Your boss?"

"No…well, yeah," Harry said, grinning now, then shook his head. "Kingsley."

"Shacklebolt? The…Minister?" Draco knew that Shacklebolt had been in the resistance, but he hadn't realized Harry and he were on a first-name basis. Maybe that might make a difference to his father?

"Yeah. He says that he's glad I'm not just trying to fit in, and that if I need it, I can take as much time as I need to figure things out."

"And…that's good?"

"Yeah…Kingsley…he's kind of taken over where Remus…er…my father's friends left off. Father figure." He smiled down at the parchment, then looked at Draco. "If he were upset or worried, he'd be here already."

"But…he doesn't know where you are. Wouldn't he go to your flat?"

"Trust me. If Kingsley wanted to find me, he could. He was one of the best Aurors in the department, after all."

That was very true. Even Draco knew that. "Right." Still, that didn't mean that Harry felt any better about the Wizarding World knowing about them, or Weasley's reaction. "So…now what?"

"Now…?" Harry looked at Draco, then moved and settled next to him again, taking his hands. "Well…since…everyone knows…" He frowned. "And…as long as you don't want to…go home…"

Draco shook his head. "I don't."

Harry smiled. "Then…maybe…we should just…see if this can work?"

It was more than Draco had hoped. "Really? Even…even if none of them ever forgives us?"

"Even if," Harry said, smiling. He leaned forward and kissed Draco again, and Draco leaned into the kiss, sighing. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than he'd expected, and more than he could have hoped for. Maybe this might actually work.


End file.
